


Dragonronpa

by siramay



Series: The Tale Of Depravity [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: :(, Dark Comedy, Dragons, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, dont worry its short lived, ghost - Freeform, makoto deserving all the love in the universe, more multiverseal talk, oc x cannon cause im a chump, possible cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: *epic narrator voice*: 2 freinds15ish students1 killing gametheir goal?SURVIVE!makoto: what are you doingsiramay: oh! sorry i was useing my narrator voice to talk about are adventures im a certified narrator yaknow?makoto: oh neatsiramay: CONTIUE THE TALE OF DEPRAVITY
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Original Character(s), Naegi Makoto & Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Tale Of Depravity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926421
Kudos: 1





	1. Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/nQ75BXH0j3M

**PART 3: DRAGONRONPA**   
**ACT V: THE KILLING GAME**

gp: before we start are wonderful dangan tale we have a small monologue from soulbound...  
i'll let his perspective do the talking  
BUT YES I'm so existed todays the big day of the killing game these events and the changes made will change everything!

soulbound: do you really think she can change?

gp: with all my heart! sure she maybe unsaveable if we used those worlds means but we have magic! we can do things that people could only hope for!

soulbound: but with all shes done... i just feel like she should earn are help

gp: she will

soulbound: i need to think about this 

gp: understandable

soulbound: ....

_soulbound was in a deep rut about gp's determination to help her while he also enjoyed helping people in need she did so many bad things that he personally would find unforgivable and the thought of causing her demise had passed his mind to many times to count but he did admit he saw a spark of good in her that would be cut short if nothing was done... but a bridge cant be built from only one side and unless she reaches out he's unsure how much their help could really do... but he was once in a similar situation once it be a lie to say he didn't understand them, even if it was only a little  
so he decided while he was still unsure if they really deserve redemption but if gp was gonna be the pat on the back to encourage her to do good then he would be the lashings to discourage her evil_

[SOULBOUND]

...

Welcomed you  
Around with open arms you knew  
How fragile their souls were to your abuse  
I let you roam around carefree  
They're not your enemies

All this time  
Determination served as your lone guide  
Mercy or genocide yours to decide  
But consequences they increase  
You will answer to me

I exist outside it  
Even if restarted  
Your actions won't erase  
Nothing safe from my eyes  
You might but numbers don't lie  
I can see your real face  
So tell me

Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart  
Or kindness in your eyes  
Execute execute execute if you want  
Retribution for your crimes  
Were you honest with yourself?  
Cause I'll know  
When I take a look inside  
Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart  
Then judgement will be mine

Might be fun  
But your brutality can't be undone  
And you know you don't want to get dunked on  
So contemplate your cruelty  
Only killers play dirty

Spare their lives  
Consider twice before being unkind  
or you will end up having a bad time  
No puns to make because it's true  
The joke will be on you

I exist outside it  
Even if restarted  
Your actions won't erase  
Nothing safe from my eyes  
You might but numbers don't lie  
I can see your real face  
So tell me

Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart  
Or kindness in your eyes  
Execute execute execute if you want  
Retribution for your crimes  
Were you honest with yourself?  
Cause I'll know  
When I take a look inside  
Is there LOVE is there LOVE is there LOVE in your heart  
Then judgement will be mine

So I've got a question for you  
Do you think even the worst person can change?  
That everyone can be a good person if they just try?

....


	2. Dragonronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it shall begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Avr-Iu5vWsM

gp: AND SO IT BEGINS   
THE KILLING GAME!!!!!!

killing game killing game killing game killing game killing game killing game killing game! killing game! killing game! killing game! killing game! killing game! KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME! **KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME! KILLING GAME!**

_gp began to chant as a audience of husk joined him_

**KILLING GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEE**   
yeah!

soulbound: whats the big deal we've scene it all before 

gp: but its the experience that counts soul, like... this could change everything  
so now lets cover the curtain on us and let our friend take it from here

HIT IIIITTT

* * *

Reality slips far away.  
Fiction comes alive, we start to play.  
Hope is no more behind a closed door  
as we drift away from where we were before.  
Hope and hopelessness become one.  
It's all meaningless, we've already begun.  
Yup, we are all one in the same.  
Never opposites, we play the same game.

Walk a thin line between hope and despair.  
Running from the truth but it's already here.  
Told so many lies, I dunno if they can find me.  
Only one life to live, so choose wisely.  
Heads or tails? Do you even know what side your own?  
Does it really matter if it's on the same coin?  
If you wanna achieve, you gotta believe.  
The time: right now. There's the door, here's the keys.

The search is so very long, we let it fade away.  
There's a ray of hope beyond despair.  
Move on, look for the truth in this world.  
(Such dedication got to swear the oath)  
Break through the confusion, find a solution.  
Beat the twisted evil things.  
Just do it, go for it...  
Never (say never,  
never say never,  
never say never)

Break through the confusion, find a solution  
Beat the twisted evil things  
Just do it, go for it  
Never

(Ya gotta believe it's killing time)

* * *

_ah this is where it stars one man, unknown origins, tied up and blinded. later info will show he's the old headmaster jin kirigiri_

_other side of the room one teddy bear, average size one half white with a black dot eye other side black like the shadows of death with a red eye many have said looks like a lighting bolt witch also matches the insignia of hopes peak at first though i would consider it a school mascot gone wrong but its so much more as later information reveals it is monokuma the face of this universe, in the center... a red button_

_as the button is pressed the man is shoved into a rocket, witch would at first make me think this was saw on Japanese drugs but i had never seen saw so i have no jurisdiction on that but as he is blasted off to space, witch looks weird as he then crashes to the ground and as it opens we can see HE DIED_ **bum bum BUUUUUM** _he got turned into a spooky scary skeleton that sends shivers down your spine! ... rip and we see monokuma laugh_

_BUT NOW TO SOMETHING COMPLEATLY DIFRENT and yet exactly the same...._

_as we see are one are only are angel baby sent from above_

_makoto naegi_

* * *

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.  
  
It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise **hope** in the nation's future. Which makes **Hope's Peak** a pretty fitting name.  
  
There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself.  
  
And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students...  
  
...was me.

Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Makoto Naegi. ( _and he's a angel! ... well not literally... i don't think_ )

As you can see, I'm nothing but a hopelessly average ( _anime_ ) high school student. Average on the outside, average on the inside. I really don't have much going for me when it comes to grades, special abilities, even personality.( _but you are a protagonist_ ) I mean yeah, I have hobbies and stuff I like to do, but it's not like I'm a psychic or mutant or whatever.( _you'd be joining the x men if that where the case!_ ) Like, if you asked me what my favorite song was, or my favorite movie or TV show... They'd all just be whatever's most popular at that particular moment. Even among the average, I'm completely average. So I can't even say I'm your "everyday hero" type. That's just who I am. _(don't sell yourself short makoto your amazing an people wish they could be you your awesome!... he cant hear me yet but its the thought that counts)_  
Anyway, I figure it's always good to introduce yourself right off the bat. But if I have any kind of "strong point," so to speak... I'd say I'm a little more gung-ho than other people. I mean look at me. I'm completely ordinary, but still... Here I am, standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope's Peak Academy. ( _cause your the best human being in the entire world and everybody loves you!_ )

I still can't believe I'm standing here. I wonder if someone like me can survive in a place like this.

It's got this overwhelming presence...like it's trying to swallow me whole. But it's no wonder I would feel that way. What you have to understand is... Well, let me just tell you about the "preparation" I did last night to get ready for today. Hope's Peak only invites those students who are the truly elite in their field. It's such a popular topic, there are threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees. So to prepare, I looked up some of the those threads. And all I saw was talk about "ultimate" students, ( _ultimate sounds so much better then super high school level i'm glad they went with that_ ) who were way beyond your average high schooler. For example, one incoming student is the "Ultimate Pop Sensation." I guess she's a high school girl who's also the lead singer for a pop group famous all over the country. There's also the "Ultimate Baseball Star." He was the cleanup hitter for the national high school champs. Pro teams already have their eyes on him. Then there's the "Ultimate Fashionista." (EW! _im sorry that came out involuntarily continue on_ ) She's been on the cover of tons of fashion magazines. She's what every high school girl wants to be. Oh, and they mentioned the "Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." The scary thing is, he's the de facto leader of every biker gang in Japan. Gangs everywhere love the guy. On top of that, there's the Ultimate Martial Artist, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, the Ultimate Gambler, The Ultimate Swimming pro, the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, and then some. Reading that made me realize how totally powerless I was. It was the country's finest, top to bottom. I felt like a tame little house cat who'd wandered into a pride of lions. ( _but still amazing_ ) But still, there was something I couldn't stop thinking about. You see, there were a few students who I couldn't find any info on, no matter how much I looked. With all those "ultimate" students, I'm the only one without any kind of worthwhile talent. But then, what about those other new students who didn't seem to pop up anywhere.

Could they be just average students like me, without any talent or anything?

That thought was kind of encouraging. I mean, I know I don't have much in the way of personality. But beyond that, there's an even bigger issue... How did such an unbelievably average student like me get picked to come to this "ultimate" high school? I mean, I guess there is a reason... You just have to take one glance at the acceptance letter they sent me to see why. "We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Ultimate Lucky Student." They spelled it out plain as day--I got invited by pure luck. Honestly, I probably would have been better off just declining their offer. But after hearing how graduating was a "guarantee for success" later in life, I just couldn't say no. But then, actually standing there in front of the school... I started to feel lost, like I didn't belong there. I could feel myself losing my nerve.

But still...I can't just stand here in front of the gate forever... ( _that make for a boring game HHAHAHAHHA_ )

Frozen in place, murmuring to myself, I looked down at the acceptance letter clutched in my hand. It said there'd be a meeting for all incoming students in the main hall at 8 a.m. The meeting still isn't for a little while, but...

I should probably just head in. Yeah... Yeah, let's do this!

gathered up all my determination and tried to act like I'd done this a million times before. And I took my first step towards the main hall...

This is where we're supposed to meet, right? I guess I'm the first one here. I was so wound up, I got here way too early.

I have plenty of time before the meeting. Just standing around waiting isn't exactly... I should take a look around the school. Maybe that'll help me calm down a little.

I am a student here now, so there shouldn't be any problem with me having a look around, right?

It'll help me kill some time, if nothing else. Trying to play it cool, I took my first step into Hope's Peak Academy. It was also my first step toward starting a new life at a new school. At least, that's what I was hoping for.

**(school warped twisted into black fade)**

What the--!?

But the instant I took that first step forward... My view became warped, twisted. It was like some kind of delusion, melting away and mixing together into something else. Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again... And the next moment... Everything went black. That was how it all began... And how life as I knew it came to an end. At that point I should have realized... The reason I was brought to Hope's Peak Academy wasn't because I had ultimate good luck. ( _its cause you had ultimate bad luck...naaahh that sounds dumb_ ) It was so I could experience ultimate despair.

**bum bum BUUUUUMMM** _hahah but yeah if i have any say you'll do more then just "experience" ultimate despair... i feel like that came out wrong_

siramay: BUT ANYWAY THATS WHERE I COME IN

_though i guess i should state not all chapters will be like this just this one since next chapter i'll be heads on with this_

_YEAH I CAN ONLY WAIT!!!_


	3. Why Should I Worry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the muse siramay and makoto first meet and siramay explains to makoto his... odd behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/LaD7Hk-C8XQ

??? (siramay): hey  
hey buddy?  
buddy buddy buddy buddy buddy buddy buddy buddy buddy buuuuuddddddy 

_siramay proceeds to pat makotos head till he wakes up_

_now makoto.. was a pretty normal person this everyone knew, though he had been in his fair share of odd situations... but no situation could prepare him for what he saw when he opened his eyes_

Siramay: ah so your finally awake you were trying to cross the border right? 

Makoto: WAH!?

siramay: Ahhahahaha I'm joking I'm joking but you did pass out so...

_standing right before makotos eyes was a 8 foot tall white dragon with a black goatee and mane that was dawned in a white shirt and black sweatpants and a black tail coat he had a long thick tail, sharp black claws and big round eyes and not to forget the antlers on top of his head he had adorned a smile sharp and brimming  
needless to say makoto had though he was_ _dreaming_

siramay: your not dreaming buddy sure you passed out but your quite awake 

_he then lightly patted both sides of makotos cheeks_

and i am quite real

makoto: i-i-i-i no way i must be hallucinating what happened

siramay: i knew i shouldn't have burst this form on yah...  
but the way i see it you where gonna find out eventually so why delay the inevitable   
but if you want i can slam your head on the ceiling to prove i'm real!

makoto: why would you do that!?

siramay: because! the way i see it you

_siramay pats makotos head_

are small you are a smoll tiny baby man   
no offence  
BUT I AM HUGE DRAGON so i can easily lift you up on the roof witch logically due to your tiny size you shouldn't reach yes?  
there for proving i exist

 _makoto was still at a daze from the magical dragon defying all laws he knew_

makoto: wait... so can others see you?

siramay: well yes but actually no i don't want others to see me only you so i make it that way

makoto: why!?

siramay: hey i assure you at least 2 other people can see me   
1 of them being are buddy on the cams

_siramay pointed at the camera that he then glared at witch then morphed into him making a face witch then flat out turned into him making funny faces till he turned back to makoto_

the other....   
_siramay looked down in sadness_  
well why talk about the traveling man when he'll be gone soon eh?

makoto: huh?

siramay: its a metaphor makoto it has no explanation you shouldn't question things, except for when you should cause i love explaining things and do lots of things worth questioning id like to tell you but some stuff i do has no explanation but then again lots of things in life are like that i guess that's just how it is you know?

makoto: no...

siramay: well its ok my bro you'll get to know me as time passes that's how most things are in life anyway yes?  
but for now you should stop looking at the elephant in the room and pay attention to the rest of the circus...   
that means stop focusing on me for now and look at the everything else in the room, haha cause buddy let me tell yah now, your in for a biiiig storm

makoto: what does that mean

siramay: you'll find out

makoto: wait whats your name anyway, um assuming you have one

siramay: i do have a name! but i cant tell yah till later but for now call me the muse

_so with that makoto proceeded to look around the room_

_In any normal classroom, that's where a window should be. But it looks like some kind of metal plate has been bolted over it. And if I were to knock on it..._

(Bang bang)

Makoto: Yup. Definitely metal. Thick, too. Very solid.

_Wait, that's not what matters here. More importantly, why are there metal plates over the windows?_

siramay: to protect you from the outside world of course!

_siramay then hugs makoto_

your such a pure innocent baby somehow uncorrupted by the happenings of the outside  
that kind of purity must be protected

makoto: wah? do you have something to do with this?

siramay: WAH! nonononoononono i was just spit balling honest i assure you i am in no way the cause of

 _he air draws a circle around_ _everything_

all this

Makoto: An orientation guide...? It's some kind of cheap-looking pamphlet. And there's something handwritten on it.

_"The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world."_

What the hell? Is this someone's idea of a joke?

siramay: i assure you it aint no joke but man look at that handwriting reminds me of my own  
cause you see makoto despite me being a magical dragon i... have terrible handwriting

though it does make me wonder

makoto: wonder what

siramay: you think that's there actual hand writing or maybe they where just disorienting it as to not be recognized?

makoto: _makoto thought about that_  
i dont know...

siramay: i guess it dosent matter in the long run but i mean if this is how they write its kind cute in a messed up way don't you think?

makoto: huh?

siramay: yeah sorry im weird like that but i digress lets go

* * *

_and so makoto joined by his amazing dragon compatriot went out to the hall in witch he would then go to the main hall_

siramay: ah! 

_siramay then shrunk to the size of a small lizard and hoped into makotos hoodie_

they can see me!

makoto: who?

siramay: hey look strait you may talk to me but others might think your a loon, don't worry i can read your thoughts so just speak that way to me i don't wanna jeopardize your safety 

makoto: but why are you hiding from them?

siramay: cause they never saw me like "this" they saw me as a human they don't know about my magical skills don't wont to overwhelm them especially with the situation going on for pete snake look at your reaction 

makoto: i understand but maybe you should

siramay: I'll burn that bridge when i get to it, but for now you got classmates to meet with

* * *

_and so begin the introductions to people that would spend the rest of there lives with makoto... if you know what i mean  
first was taka_

siramay: i like him, im gonna call him justice

makoto: why

siramay: he gives off the vibe you know?

makoto: yeah

_then toko_

siramay: get used to her she'll last

makoto: huh?

siramay: i guess you'll have to get used to everyone here but shes one of the odder ones

_makoto nodded in_ _agreement_

_then sayaka_

siramay: aayyyy   
_siramay said nudging makoto abit_

makoto: what? 

siramay: ... nothing just ayy... bee.. cdefghijk.... _then siramay began singing the alphabet to himself_

_the leon_

siramay: ... i got nothing to say on him lets move on

_hifumi_

siramay: fanfictions nice i like it, the act of taking a world... and molding it to your own image, such power! 

makoto: i don't think its that serious...

siramay: oh you innocent creation, your mind will some day be expanded to understand my world view... BUT ANYWAY NEXT

_now aoi_

aoi: Makoto...Naegi... Makoto...Naegi...

_She just kept repeating my name and moving her finger across her palm like she was writing something..._

makoto: What are you doing?

aoi: You don't know? If you wanna remember someone's name, you gotta write it on your hand three times!

makoto: I've never heard of that before in my life...

siramay: oh i have! at least i think... i am of the kind that suck at writing so i had to do stuff like that so i could remember words 

aoi : Hey, by the way...how do you spell your last name?

makoto: You spell it exactly like it sounds.

siramay: makoto, buddy, boi, chump, pal, freindo. as a struggler of language arts i can assure you...  
that dosent help...

_but then we moved on to chihro_

siramay: hehe yeah shes a sweetie   
_then siramay made a face as he was inwardly chuckling_

makoto: whats so funny

siramay: oh nothing nothing its just...  
i'll tell you when your older

makoto: how much older?

siramay: oh id say... 2 years   
_he then made the same face_ _witch it would be a lie to say it didn't bug makoto a little but siramay wasn't overtly hostile or malicious so he continued on...  
_ _to kyoko_

siramay: ah.... 

makoto: ?

siramay: oh no its just... truly that would be the beginning of a love that lasted a lifetime  
not in this world  
but its still a beautiful to reminisce 

makoto: wait WHAT!

siramay: hey i just said it wouldn't happen!  
don't get in a tissy about stuff that wont happen bleh  
anyway moving on to- OH NO 

_as siramay burrowed himself in makotos hoodie as they saw... "junko" ......mukurooooooooooooooooooo no look how she massacred you your beauty is covered by all that  
eeeeehhhhhhhgggggggg _

siramay: nnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

makoto: siramay? 

siramay: are you out of her view?

makoto: yeah

siramay: SCREAM OF SADNESS

makoto: so junko can see you

_siramay then got aggravated that mukuro was called junko and jammed his elbow in makotos neck_

OW!

siramay: oh sorry force of habit i didn't mean to wont happen again promise  
but yeah... 

makoto: but why

siramay: you wouldn't be able to comprehend our relationship 

makoto: what?

siramay: it is like moulin rouge! a upbright traveling man meets a hardened woman who longs for more in life and though a accidently mishap emotions fly... LIKE EAGLES! but... when both seem happy in eachother embrace FATE drags it away like a angry parent to there wandering child!... the world made perfection when it made her but like all the things the world made it will take it back to soon...  
 _siramay sounded like a sad drunk_ _as tears flowed through his eyes as if they where rivers... honestly makoto was completely confused and had no idea what siramay was going on about_  
SPEARS!

 _anyway...._ _mondo!_

siramay: he's butter then he looks

makoto: what?

siramay: what? i just said he's better then he looks, as in he has a good heart

makoto: oh...

_makoto could have sworn he heard butter but it was probably just siramay's odd way of speaking distorting his words_

_and now to are final 4...kinda 2 really... sakura_

_Oh jeez, I almost asked her if she was a guy... The day I say something like that out loud is the day I get turned into a human meatball..._

siramay: mmmmm meatball

_But now I remember. She competed in a martial arts tournament in America and won, despite being a girl. She's the **Ultimate Martial Artist**. She's fought in over 400 matches, and never lost a single one._

siramay: woah thats a better ratio then chuck noris...

_...anyway bayakuya!_

siramay: this guys a jerk

makoto: hey

siramay: now makoto i'll have you know i'm willing to put up with alot due to what i do  
but i hate jerks  
i know it's a cliché rich joke but you think he could afford some manners hahahahah   
but i mean he'll eventually come around so keep eye on this one my-koto

makoto: huh?

siramay: what did you not like the nickname? 

makoto: i mean its not that its just surprising is all

siramay: well that's not the last surprise you'll get from me

makoto: i guess i better get used to you then

siramay: darn right

_now yasuhiro_

yasuhro: Ahh... Okay, I give up.

makoto: Huh? What happened?

yasuhiro: I saw it. I looked right at it... Seriously, I totally saw it!

makoto: ...Saw what?

siramay: hey don't look at me!

that guy defiantly smokes weed  
but you'll have to put up with him  
well i say put up but i donno maybe you like him yes?

makoto: i... guess we'll see

siramay: YEE 

_and finally celeste_

siramay: watch out for that one shes tricky... SHE STOLE YOUR WALLET 

makoto: AH! wait... i don't have a wallet 

siramay: ahahaha OH NO SHE STOLE MY WALLET!

makoto: but she cant see you

siramay: ahahahaha yeah

_but that was everyone as are storied continued_

bayakua: okay, time to get down to business.

siramay: to defeat the huns? heheheh

makoto: he cant hear you

siramay: but you can

_as the story progressed monokumas broadcast went on to summon everyone to the gym... as opposed to the jerry  
and that's when he met monokuma_

* * *

  
monokuma: Nice to meet you all!

_Such a bright voice and carefree attitude was completely out of place. And all that anxiety I'd been carrying with me suddenly transformed into outright fear._

siramay: BEAR! he's so cute!   
why you afraid makoto he's a sweetie  
just bear with him ok

makoto: why?   
_makoto didnt understand the oddity that was siramay though he wondered if siramay was a real dragon maybe monokuma was a actual bear?_

siramay: oh no hes a robot controlled by your... adversary its just... he gives off a different vibe you know?

hahahah but its funny

makoto: what is?

siramay: due to are angle the little... flag thingy behind him makes it look like he's wearing a crown hhahahhahahahha

_makoto was worried about siramay's nonchalant nature_

_..._

monokuma: Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. **You must kill someone if you want to leave**. It's as simple as that.

siramay: bum bum BBUUUUUUUMMMM

makoto: this isn't a joke!

siramay: well technically comedy equals tragedy plus time... so technically it is a joke... not a funny joke, but a joke 

.......

_and so after monokuma gave his antirousing announcement witch thus ended the prologue and began the real game  
CHAPTER 1: TO SURVIVE   
and then there where 15_

Siramay: IDEA have monokuma kill one of us so HE will be forced to leave!! so he wont be able to keep us here

makoto: ...

siramay: yeah your right another monokuma would just pop up like "well that was fun" 

_and so makoto continued on first checking out the rules  
and then he got punched in the face_

siramay: ONE PUUUUUUNNNCCHHH!!  
...but seriously you ok buddy?

_He punched me...and I flew back in a heap. It was like something straight out of a comic book. I didn't even see the punch coming. It was just suddenly right there in my face. One second I was standing there, the next I was soaring through the air. Now that I think about it, maybe I'd kinda forgotten...the kind of people I'd been trapped here with. My common sense had just...stopped functioning. Being around all these "ultimates" had blown my fuses. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised it led to something as absurd as this. But I'd just...lost track of that sense of reality. That was my last thought as my consciousness started to fade...before it finally cut out completely.  
  
And when I finally opened my eyes again, what I saw was...   
_

_a giant white snout breathing centimeters away from me_

siramay: AH! your not dead! thank goodness i was so worried for yah head blows are no joke my-bro-to 

makoto: AH what are you doing 

siramay: well you see to set things strait it wasn't a dream, your trapped in a killing game with a deformed panda and you got blacked out by a guy whos head looks like a cob of corn  
then you where carried here because of stuff that will be explained later so i was watching you cause i was worried when my brain was talkin to me all like  
Hey siramay?  
Yes me?  
You know what be real neat?  
What?  
When makoto wakes up the first thing he should see is your face!  
GENIUS  
So I put my face up to yous   
So close are noses are touching

and it worked and since your not dead i think no harm done yes?

makoto: i guess... but can you not do that again?

siramay: aw... ok I'm sorry 

_siramay said sadly as makoto looked around in his room_

_makoto: My name's written on the keychain. Which means it must be mine, right? I'd better hang on to it for now._

siramay: M. naegi no its your brothers Michel   
ou! or your nickname max  
but really if you had a more... English i guess name id say you look like a mark

makoto: really?

siramay: yeah! i think the name would sound neat on you it even has 3 letters already in your name  
but i like the name makoto for you it just it empowers you

makoto: oh well thanks

_and so he continued looking in the room even the bathroom_

makoto: Huh? It's not opening. I guess it's locked.

siramay: but the note just said only girls rooms lock and your a guy... UNLESS YOU ARE A GIRL  
in witch i am so sorry for assuming and respect your opinion 

makoto: no no! i'm a guy _makoto panickily said_

siramay: ah ok then i wonder whats the deal with that...

_and after looking at all the room he realized it was his room and decided to head out  
and bumped into sayaka, of course as she went off ahead _

siramay: aaaayyyy

makoto: what? 

siramay: oh im just saying  
you like her yes

makoto: w-what! 

siramay: nothing to be nervous of my-koto love is a beautiful thing and you should flourish in it

makoto: but I've never..

siramay: never what?

makoto: been... in love, i don't know what its like

siramay: what! so you tell me you have not experience of wanting to hold someone in your arms just to feel there warmth on you or the feeling in your heart when they smile at you and it feels like 10'000'000'000 fireworks launch off in your heart in a symphony of flame!!! 

makoto: ... no

_makoto felt quite overwhelmed and even a but nervous at siramay's speech_

siramay: well then you have yet to live a life worth dying for... but don't worry soon the world will bask you with love its only a matter of time for such a fine man as yourself 

makoto: hrg- but what about you!?

siramay: what about me?

makoto: we are trapped in a killing game how can you be some calm about it 

[SIRAMAY]  
Well you see makoto  
When you travel as much as me you start knowing a thing or two about a thing or two  
And to be honest I was never a good talker, so I’ll explain it the best way I know how

One minute I'm in Creator town  
Then I'm down on fazbear Street  
Said from the underground to aperture  
Heh, there's a syncopated beat  
Alright

_as he sang this he teleported himself and makoto to all these different colorful places with wonderfully odd creatures before going back to hopes peak_

Said whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
I'm streetwise, I can improvise  
Said whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
I'm street smart, I've got Villains vill heart

_he then started bopping up and down as he swinged into a dance_

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoir-faire

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebop-ulation  
And I got street savoir-faire  
Mmm-hmm

oh this next parts great

The rhythm of the city  
Boy, once you get it down  
Said you can own this town  
You can wear the crown!

_as he was in the gym he threw a rope in the air and was lifting himself off the ground with it doing a backflip as he adorned his head with a kings crown on his head  
then throwing it off like a Frisbee as he continued his dance _

Why should I worry?  
Tell me, why should I care?  
Say I may not have a dime  
Oh, but I got street savoir-faire

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just doo-wop-ulation  
And I got street savoir-faire

_he even summoned ethereal beings of different colors and animalistic forms dawned with armor who sang for him_

[HUSK]  
Everything goes  
Everything fits

[SIRAMAY]  
They love me at the valley  
They adore me at the craft

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care? Yeah!  
Even when I cross that line  
I got street savoir-faire

Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Said whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo

_as he howled out the final lines with his growing entourage of husk forming around him_

Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo

Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo  
Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo

_makoto still wasn't entirely sure about siramay but he did know one thing  
this was gonna be one wild ride_


	4. Dragon Love Medley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch siramay proclaims his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/BtToxyfneVI

_and so siramay and makoto continued on with there journey as they went to the dining hall makoto and sayaka bonded than everyone else came in as they talked in witch siramay just dozed but then as they were speaking a idea came in his head... noooo he shouldn't but yeeeeees he should NOOOO YESSSSS it be so funny just to spice it up_   
_and so he slapped his hand in witch_

"junko"/mukuro: Hey! Stop screwing around, all of you!   
_but then as they were speaking they felt a odd sensation as what they said next took them by surprise_  
correction not what they said but how they said it

  
Is yawl still asleep or sumpn? We're prisoners hare! Way could all gist die any sekunt! 

  
_then they covered their mouth in surprise as everyone stared in shock/confusion as some small chuckles_  
 _exsept siramay who was outright balling with laughter behind makoto_

  
siramay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SORRY IM SORRY I CAN'T HELP MYSELF 

  
makoto: you did that?  
why?!

siramay: hahahahahaha it's funny! my brain was just like  
"give her a country accent"  
so i did HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
 _as siramay summoned a cowboy hat on his head and romped about makoto with a stronger country accent_

  
Is "yawl still asleep or sumpn? We're prisoners hare! Way could all gist die any sekunt! BY TARNATION YEEEEHHAAAAWWW hahahahaha  
IT'S A GOOD THING THEY PHOTOSHOPPED MY VOICE TOO" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
_siramay was not done though as mondo decided he would continue speaking_

  
mondo: She's raht. Way kaynt bay makin' stupid jokes raht now. Way gotta do sumpn, or--! 

  
_as mondo was also surprised by his way of talking as siramay continued to laugh new life in himself_

  
siramay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hehehehehehehe ....ah....

  
_A (country) voice cut through the noise, interrupting Mondo._

  
kyoko: You're all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on.

  
siramay: aw its kyoko...

  
makoto: were you expecting monokuma?

siramay: yeah... and i would have given him a cowboy hat... 

makoto: _the thought of monokuma in a cowboy hat did make makoto chuckle_   
ahahahah

  
siramay: and he'd be all like   
_siramay spoke swinging his hat_  
"by golly you're all gonna kill each other"  
makoto: hahahahaha

siramay: "now remember no assaulting the prospector teddy bear"  
and then he would snap his blue jean suspenders that i put on him for this   
farmer monokuma! 

makoto: that is kinda funny

taka: Kyoko! Where the heck have you been!? We already started the meeting without you!

makoto: no country taka?

siramay: the country has to end at some point

_makoto breathed a sigh of relief as everyone continued talking_   
_and after they sorted out everything makoto went back to his room_   
_in which monokuma explained the deal with makoto's bathroom_

monokuma :Jeez, talk about an overreaction. It's like you just saw a ghost or somethin'!  
Like...some kind of...robot bear...ghost.

siramay: but you're not freddy fazbear

_monokuma and makoto look at siramay in confusion_

siramay: ignore me  
 _then siramay popped out of existence_

siramay: well that was interesting  
a favor though acknowledge my existence less when he's also noticing me i could bend it now but still

makoto: what why?

siramay: cause unlike you who know im real   
_he then whispers in makoto's ear_  
they think i'm a illusion in there head   
cause they're crazy!   
and i never proved myself to them for obvious reasons  
mainly they're crazy so i'm like your secret advantage in all this so we should keep it secret

makoto: but what about the cameras cant they see you 

siramay: ah that's simple elementary my dear makoto  
well actually it's more technobabble you see   
**he pulls out a book flips a few pages and puts on smart people glasses**

> _"Your eyes deceive you every day, filling in the blanks for you in a world of sensory overload When I say ‘sensory overload’ I mean that quite literally. At every moment, your senses are receiving far more information than they can process all at once, and your mind is forced to choose which signals to pay attention to. It does that based on your experiences, and your expectation of what is nor- mal. The things we are familiar with are the things we can—for the most part—ignore. We see this most easily with olfactory fatigue: your nose ceases to perceive a smell when you’ve been around it for a while. Your mind creates motion when there is none. It fills in colors and trajectories based on what you’ve seen before, and calculates what you should be seeing now If your mind didn’t do this, then simply walking outside and seeing a tree would consume all your mental energy, leaving no resources to do anything else. In order for you to function in the world, your mind fills in the spaces of that tree with its own leaves and branches. It's why when you enter a house for the first time you experience a moment of dizziness. Your mind is taking in more than usual. It’s drawing a floor plan, creating a palette of colors, and saving an inventory of images to draw on later, so you don’t have to go through that exhausting intake every single time. The next time you enter that same house, you’ll already know where you are" -the twisted ones_

  
ah wonderful story good times   
_siramay then takes off the glasses and crushes them in one hand while turning the book to flames i the other_

  
so what i'm trying to say is that due to my nature as a... all powerful other dimensional showgun dragon maybe even eldritch abomination it would be difficult but for only a few people to perceive me without their entire brain shutting down so the fact you're one of the chosen few truly is luck   
but furthermore cause of that you'd be expecting too much to think these cameras could pick me up...

  
unless i want them too 

_siramay then jumps on the camera putting it in his mouth licking the lense as he then pops out of existence for makoto but is actually teleporting to different camera locations to do similar and different odd things before teleporting back to makoto_

  
so yeah i'm in the clear   
and i have magic so...

_then the night time announcement played_

alcoholism i knew it

makoto: what?

siramay: honestly i don't know   
...  
so i guess you'll be going to sleep soon

makoto: um yeah

siramay: thats nice, thats nice  
 _siramay said awkwardly shuffling his feet_

makoto: is there something you-

siramay: PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR ROOMMATE!

makoto: why?

siramay: i have to stay in the place just like you and i don't have a room and i don't wanna be alone please! a promise i won't annoy you too much and i won't make a mess and i don't snore... i don't think PLEASE MAKOTO give this wittle owld dwagon sowme mercy   
_he then gave a puppy dog face on his knees (though he was still taller then makoto)_

_now as most known makoto was a kind man by nature and never felt hatred for anyone he was known to be kind and he believed siramay was genuinely a good person even if he was all over the place so he accepted his offer_

makoto: i don't see why not

siramay: _siramay then happily jumped up and shook makoto's hand eagerly and filled with joy_  
oh thank you buddy! I promise you won't regret it!

_and yet somehow in the back of makoto's mind he felt like he would_   
_siramay then opens a portal as he pulled out a luggage case as he began to unpack many things like pillows, plushies, blankets and some clothes to as he took off his tail coat_

makoto: but where will you sleep?

siramay: im 3 steps ahead of you!   
_he said as he laid on the floor and covered himself in a blanket before he began floating_  
air bed! the ultimate comfort!  
well anyway Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!  
....  
it takes me a while to go to sleep you might be out first  
don't worry though i promise i'll be quiet as a mouse see!  
 _then a red volume HUD appeared next to him as the volume lowered to mute as he gave a thumbs up and laid to rest_

_So this is how the curtain closed on my first day at Hope's Peak Academy. Soon enough, I was asleep. Would it be too much to hope that when I woke up, I'd realize it was all a dream? It's kind of lame as far as endings go, but I'd be fine with that. Actually, that'd be the best..._

* * *

**MonoKUma TheAtER**

  
monokuma: In any normal school, Mr. Monokuma would be a kind teacher. But when I think about what's coming up... I'm just so full of pride and joy. Our ceremony earlier today was absolutely splendid. Thank you all very much. Remember that you're all students of Hope's Peak Academy, and strive to refine your ideals. I swear to you, I will send you all off into a new tomorrow!

* * *

_a moment with siramay_

  
well that sure was something i hope i made my day view a good one but if people can deal with mr.kuma and his mom then i'm sure they can hopefully handle me  
the real question is if i can add something to the table that makes people enjoy this, but i shouldn't put too much pressure on myself. by the end of the day as long as i make one person happy i think that's good enough  
especially if that one person's makoto! 

* * *

monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

  
_siramay jumped out of his flotation pumped_

siramay: GOOOOOOD MORNING HOPE'S PEAK BEARS!! 

makoto: AH! 

_siramays shouting startled makoto a little_

  
siramay: oh i'm sorry i just get excited in the morning im a early bird ya know?

_and after thinking makoto decided to talk to sayaka with siramay following him_

makoto: are you gonna follow me all the time? 

siramay: why not? i go nothing better to do 

makoto: yeah but i don't think it be very interesting just following me all day

siramay: oh no i assure you makoto you are very not boring 2/2 crazy world destroying weirdos agree!   
Besides what if someone tries to kill you? if i'm there i can swoop bam bow like a guardian angel and protect you

makoto: well ok but if you wanna do something else then you don't have to ask

siramay: makoto i assure you if i wanted to do something else id tell you

_so makoto went with sayaka to get a weapon and they talked_

makoto: H-Hey, don't worry about it! It's not like you need it right away, right? Plus, if anything *were* to happen... When the time comes...I'll protect you.

siramay: daw makoto you're a sweetheart 

_Sayaka giggled as she said that. That mysterious smile... I can tell it comes from the heart. It makes me feel at ease... When I look at her, I honestly feel like I can do anything. (including murder) no! stop interrupting my inner monologue!_

  
siramay: hahaha just a joke bro take a chill

_but anyway makoto and sayaka talked about dreams and all the sweet lovelys_

  
sayaka: I... My dream is... I've always wanted to be a star, as long as I can remember. I grew up without a mother, you know... And my dad worked really late every night. I was always home alone...

  
siramay: setting up traps to catch the bandits?

  
_makoto nuged siramay silent_

  
sayaka: I was just a kid, ya know? So I was really lonely. But that all changed when I saw a pop star on TV for the first time

  
siramay: was it you!?

makoto: shh

sayaka: : ...I did whatever it took to reach that dream. I mean it. Even some things that...weren't so pleasant.

siramay: GASP murder!?

makoto: no! sayaka would never

_blablablabla_

  
sayaka: I can't afford to be stuck in here!

siramay: man the japanese idol industry sounds sucky

_but makoto tried to claim sayaka down and asked her to dinner_

makoto: ... Um, Sayaka...Actually, are you hungry? Before we head back, why don't we go to the dining hall and get some food?

siramay: aaaayyyy asking her out to dinner

_but after that makoto returned to his room with the sword and that's when the free time began! the first one is a tutorial so its with sayaka of course so they began talking_

sayaka: : Because I looked at you all the time...

siramay: aaaaaaaayyyyy

_and so then she asked the question_

sayaka: Do you remember during our first year of junior high, that huge bird wandered into the school pond?

makoto: _Actually, now that I think about it...I do sorta remember something like that..._

sayaka: It was like something out of a fairy tale. The turtle one every million years, that bird once every thousand...

makoto: _A huge bird wandered into the school pond during our first year of junior high... I think it might have been..._

_as he thought about either a heron, a sparrow or a crane i brought up my own though_

siramay: or maybe it was a Caladrius!

makoto: a what?

siramay: a Caladrius the Harbinger of Hope or Despair able to cure those of their diseases and a bird imbued with the powers of prophecy  
when it looked you in the eye as a young boy it saw your destiny as the chosen one the one that would restore balance to the universe and bring back the true meaning of the words hope and despair

makoto: chosen one!?

siramay: yeah your right that word is incorrect the right term is centerpoint 

makoto: what's a centerpoint?

siramay: YOU! and others a centerpoint is anyone who a universal story revolves around mostly the hero but sometimes the villain too but centerpoints are blessed but also cursed they can have incredible luck and skill but bad things will happen to them... but so will good things! it can be said that those who master there skill as a centerpoint can control the fate of the world, in fact i myself am a centerpoint but needless to say you are very amazing

makoto: _makoto was overall confused by this_

siramay: also the answers crane

makoto: OH! 

_makoto remembered that he was talking to sayaka as it seemed time stood still when he talked to siramay and maybe it did_   
_well needless to say makoto finished his talk with sayaka as the day continued on till it was once again night_   
_wow what a quick day but needless to say makoto went to bed thinking of himself as inadequate_

siramay: makoto... your amazing, never forget that

* * *

**MonoKUma TheAtER**

  
monokuma: Ahem, so...I'm sure that you've noticed the killing game has begun, but... there's still room for a little laughter. It seems our newest students, already so filled with despair, still have some hope of escape! Puhuhu... So when will it begin? When will their hope begin to die? Is it time yet? Is it time!? Heart Pounding excitement!

* * *

 _a moment with siramay_  
... how does one even do a pu-hu-hu laughter.... Well its that in translation but it's more up-up-up is that the japanese version of jajajaj? cause if not it sounds dumb how does the mastermind even do that? it's such a scrawny and pathetic villain laugh not even near the throat a true villain laugh reaches the guttural of your stomach giving it everything you got! truly spitting the weak emotion back in the heros faces with much more power! like so MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHahha!   
though i guess if it makes them happy what am i to do?  
JUDGE THEM THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!  
cause you killed way to many people for me not to judge

* * *

_and then it was morning again WITH MORE FREE TIME so makoto spent one free time hanging out with people and had one more with siramay in deep thought_

siramay: shhiiiiggghhh

makoto: something wrong? 

siramay: times almost up.... and i havent talk to them

makoto: you mean junko right

siramay: _siramay was filled with intense anger when makoto called mukuro junko but he sucked it up cause he couldn't tell him otherwise and makoto was trying his best so he humored it though it pained him_

  
yeah... i love her but this is the last chance i have to tell her  
don't ask why just work with it

  
makoto: then you should tell her!

siramay: if it were up to me i would not only tell her but id also wait 2 more years for her to be 21 get her out of this world marry her and crown her my queen as we live on my infinitely tall tower with a wonderful son named lazarus

makoto: what?

siramay: EXACTLY  
but i'm doomed! as all the world tells me there is no hope in the future 

makoto: NO THAT'S WRONG

siramay: WOWZA!  
no do go on!

makoto: uh what i mean is   
you should still tell her for the time you do have it shouldn't matter if its one day one hour or even a few minutes not for the pain of how short it was but for the happiness that it happened at all even if it's just for one day!

siramay: wow makoto... you really are a angel

makoto: what! oh no it's nothing

siramay: but you're right! i gotta tell her now while its my last chance   
SO I'M OFF you go hang out with, whoever   
I HAVE A DESTINY TO FULFILL

_and then siramay ran off galivanting on all fours as he ran down the hall... to the a/v room that's where she was he could tell as he ran the cameras following him, popped, cracked, blacked out, fizzed up and downright exploded he didn't need wandering eyes to pay attention to what he would do as he ran his form began to change as he shrank and morphed back to his human form for her as he stumbled now running on two feet he screamed out to the heavens_

MUKUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

MUKUROOOOOOOOOO

MUKUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

_howling the o with power though it must be odd for the japanese to hear someone scream corpse BUT HE DIDN'T CARE AS HE RAN IN THE A/V ROOM AND SLAMMED THE DOOR CLOSED AND GOT ON HIS KNEE_

[SIRAMAY]  
MUKUURROOOO   
I LOVE YOOOOOU   
Please except my hand this may be the last chance we have

mukuro: WHAT!?

siramay: ever since i first met you i felt a sadness in your heart and i wanted to make you happy  
but as i spent time with you i realized i wasn't just making you happy, you, just by being yourself made me happy   
and life is cruel to you mukuro you know it's true you do nothing but your best and it only gives you its worst but i want to give you all the happiness love and care the world never gave you... please mukuro as sure as my name is siramay drakos let me spend the rest of your life with you   
also... please take off that disguise no matter what others say you're beautiful without it

mukuro: siramay, you know i can't do that

siramay: why not? they aren't watching they cant stop you

mukuro: but what about myself i've done many awful things and hurt so many innocent people i can't go back from that siramay even with your love

siramay: I DON'T CARE!  
 _siramay belts surprising mukuro_

i don't care if you killed 10, 100, 1000 i don't care if you killed an entire continent's worth of blind orphans!   
  
_ok maybe the blind orphans thing BUT SHE HASN'T she did kill a schools worth of not blind not orphans but i'll live_  
  
if you love being evil then i will still love you in return, if you wanna be good do good and i'll love you, if you wanna be evil destroy the world and i'll still be by your side loving you every step of the way if you love doing it then continue to do it! all i ask mukuro is that you love me while you do it

mukuro: how can you say such things? you don't make any sense!

siramay: neither does your sister but you still love her all the same!   
all i need is your love  
just like how all you need is love in return!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
All you need is love

[MUKURO, spoken]  
You're being ridiculous

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
All you need is love  
[sung]  
Just one night, give me just one night

[MUKURO]  
There's no way cause you can't pay

[SIRAMAY]  
In the name of love, one night in the name of love

[MUKURO]  
You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

[SIRAMAY]  
It's so easy, all you have to do is fall in love

[MUKURO]  
Love hurts

[SIRAMAY]  
All you have to do is play the game

[MUKURO]  
Love scars

[SIRAMAY]  
All you have to do is  
Take on me

[MUKURO]  
No, no, no, it ain't me

[SIRAMAY]  
Take me on

[MUKURO]  
No, no, no because you'll be gone in a day or two

_as mukuro tried to turn and deny him he moved in front of her with loose free movements_

[SIRAMAY]  
I love you, always, forever  
Near or far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you

[MUKURO]  
Love is a battlefield

[SIRAMAY]  
Everything I will do for you

_but mukuro raised her hand to stop siramay from singing_

[MUKURO]  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're thinking  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

_but instead siramay started to bop to a musical beat as he danced around mukro_

[SIRAMAY]  
Open up your eyes, then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my everlasting love  
Need you by my side, girl, you'll be my pride  
You'll never be denied, everlasting love

_but mukuro stopped his singing dead in its tracks though his body did still bop around a little_

[MUKURO]  
What's love got to do, got to do with it?  
What's love, but, a secondhand emotion?  
What's love got to do, got to do with it?  
Who needs a heart, when a heart can be broken?

_siramay then spun around as he rested his arm around her shoulders_

[Siramay]  
You're breaking my heart  
S'pose I never, ever met you

[MUKURO]  
What's love got to do with it?

[SIRAMAY]  
Suppose we never fell in love

[MUKURO]  
Who needs a heart?

[SIRAMAY]  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs

[MUKURO]  
All of this music breaks my heart

[BOTH]  
Yes, it breaks my heart  
Yes it breaks my heart

_then siramay got in front of her as he got down on his knee and looked up at her with eyes so big filled with noting but love and hope for her_

[SIRAMAY]  
I can't help falling in love with you

_it griped at mukuros heart as she was still unsure what to do but was losing the fight with her emotions_

[MUKURO]  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed lying naked on the floor

[SIRAMAY]  
Take me on

[MUKURO]  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

_siramay got up as he stood strait looking at mukuro with determined eyes_

[SIRAMAY]  
They will see us coming from such great heights  
"Come down now", they'll say

[BOTH]  
Everything looks perfect from far away  
"Come down now", but we'll stay

 _then siramay jumped on top of the tables in the room lifting his arms in victory as a cacophony of colors played on all the_ _screens_

[SIRAMAY]  
Cause, love lifts us up where we belong  
Where the eagles fly on a mountain high

[BOTH]  
Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away for one happy day

_then siramay reached out his arm to mukuro_

[SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes, just for one day

_mukuro was unsure but she knew deep down what she wanted to do_

[MUKURO]  
Though nothing can keep us together

_as siramay looked back at her still stretching out his hand with eyes full of determination_

[SIRAMAY]  
We can steal time, just for one day

_then mukuro took siramays hands in hers as they looked at eachother's eyes_

[BOTH]  
We can be heroes forever and ever  
We can be lovers just for one day  
We can be heroes forever and ever  
We can be lovers just for one day

[SIRAMAY]  
And you can tell everybody

[BOTH]  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words

[SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes

[MUKURO]  
How wonderful life is

[SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes

[MUKURO]  
How wonderful life is

[SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes

[MUKURO]  
How wonderful life is

[BOTH]  
While you're in the world  
I will always love you!  
And I will always love you!  
And I will always  
LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

 **and then siramay pulled her in for a kiss** **as this comes to a heartwarming close**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what better way to honnor mukuro then the climax of my romantic subplot on her bday  
> but yeah sorry guys im gonna take a break for a bit test came back i got covid :(  
> but i will fight the good fight and hopefuly be back soon to contiue writing


	5. Your Song reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was just no way around it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/S47y3hycNek

_and so siramay trotted off back in his dragon from on all fours, he usually does walk on two feet but he was in a jolly mood as apparent from the hearts floating above him as i walk back to makoto in his room_

makoto: you seem in a good mood

siramay: YOU BET I AM OH HOW LOVE THROWS ME TO FLY HIGH IN THE SKY  
even if i'm to crash and burn the day after tomorrow   
BUT THAT DOSENT MATTER WONT YOU TASTE MY LOVE!

 _he then grabs one of the hearts floating on his head and stuffs it into makotos mouth  
it witch did bother him until he realized... it taste like chocolate _

makoto: MPH- .... actually this is pretty good

siramay: I KNOW RIGHT!

 _siramay hands him another one to eat on_

_The third day here has already come to an end. When will I--no, we... When are we gonna get out of here? I laid on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. And before I knew it, I'd fallen into an uneasy sleep._

* * *

**MonoKUma TheAtER**

monokuma: I need an immediate, fast-acting pick-me-up! If it doesn't act now, it's the same as giving in to regret. What do you think guides the world? Speed, of course! That's why Formula One drivers are so popular! Any idiot can accomplish something if they take it slow. Even a human piece of excrement could create a masterpiece if they spent their entire life on it! Someone who does things in a timely fashion is both wise and admirable. Straight is better than a curve or an angle. Freestyle is better than the backstroke or breaststroke! Drive-thru is better than sit-down! A Sunday comic artist is smarter than a graphic novelist! What I'm saying is, speed is the gold standard of the standard world. Which is why I said I need that pick-me-up! (Meanwhile, 0.000002 seconds later...)

* * *

_a moment with siramay_

i guess that says a whole lot about you like i though you are one of instinct and aren't fond of the waiting game, though i myself love it i can accomplish anything if i wait long enough while you can never do what you desire most with your speed so you run faster and faster in a attempt to gain what you desire the most cause you cant wait you need that simulation every moment your mind isn't distracted by the constancy of whats in front of you its distracted by the past and what you've done and you cant have that IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN NOW you cant wait if nothing happens you get bored if you get bored you start thinking when you start thinking you start remembering when you remember you suffer and that's why you hate waiting and write like you're running out of time CAUSE YOU ARE

* * *

_and then it was morning again in witch there was a ring at the door and it was JUSTICE and he told makoto to meet at the dining hall and so makoto did that and they had a dining hall meeting talking about the stuff and things while siramay was just chilling on his phone till he overheard_

celeste: ..You are going to die.

mukuro/"junko": Huh...?

celeste: If you can't stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others...you will die.

_siramay looked away in sadness... sure it was true but she shouldn't say it_

makoto: are you ok? 

siramay: huh? 

_siramay was confused at his question till he realized his eyes where welling up with tears_

oh! sorry it's just... you know this game and all  
i'll tell you later everyone's still talking

_and so they continued talking then monokuma showed up_

monokuma: You guys, seriously... Do you understand what role the police exist to fill? All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they really are.

siramay: ... he has a point

makoto: what

siramay: I'm just saying makoto   
_siramay then points to both ends off his head_  
you gotta expand your mind   
_then he turns upside-down and stands on his antlers_   
stop seeing the world as reality and think of it in the confines of a story only then will you truly understand the way the world works

makoto: huh?

siramay: you're right maybe not the world can only be safe if you are true to yourself makoto, so don't listen to crazy dragons and despair loving maniacs what do we know?

_so monokuma continued talking about motives but then something was said that caught siramay in a way that was deep_

kyoko: What are you? Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?

monokuma: What do I want from you...? Well, if you must know...  
 **Despair. That's all.**

siramay: _siramay griped at his chest clutching his mouth... ou the way that line was said griped and tingled at his soul is spewed with such passion, such power, such EVIL OU HOW interesting... _ooo

makoto: are you ok!

siramay: sorry sorry, its just... oh yes the way he said that... so evil OU IT TINGLES MY WINGLES 

makoto: WHY

siramay: oh nonoononon don't get me wrong makoto never get me wrong I'm on your side and would NEVER want to hurt you   
so know everything i do is with your safety in mind so please don't think I'm some snake who would stab you in the back cause i would never do that...  
IM A DRAGON ID STAB YOU IN THE FRONT HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH   
but no no seriously id never stab you in general it be the same as stabbing myself  
and i'm no masochist, i think...

so lets just carry on go to the av room mr. kuma left something there you gotta see besides everyone wants you to go

makoto: why me?

siramay: because you have ultimate luck so you're basically the gangs lucky rabbits foot LITERALY so they have faith that you and your talent will lead to good things you know   
they have faith in you! cant you hear them chanting your name  
 _then siramay whispers in makotos ear_  
makoto makoto makoto! you're so amazing!!!!

so lets go!!

_and so they where off as they made it to the av room and saw a box of cds and sayaka left to tell the others and then makoto decided to grab his dvd and watch it  
a terrible idea really, but then he saw a video of his family witch was sweet... until it wasn't as the video changed to show the house ransacked and in shambles BUM BUM BUUUM and makoto was quite upset _

makoto: : GOD DAMMIT!  
  
 _I slammed my fist against the desk over and over again. A single thought was racing through my mind... What else? How could I think about anything else?_

siramay: LAUNGAUGE MAKOTO!

makoto: WHAT!

siramay: i may be a magical multiversal dragon but i don't curse   
and neither should you it bad for your health don't you know people who curse have a 100% chance of dying in the future

_this confused makoto to much from his current situation  
then everyone else came in!   
and everything went wrong   
and then sayaka ran away like a baby_

siramay: you know having everyone watch there vids was probably a bad idea 

_but makoto being the beautiful angel he is went after sayaka then he comforted her  
daaaawwww what a sweetie   
as makoto and sayaka where having a moment monokuma came in to c0ck block literally!_

monokuma: ...It's standing up!

sayaka: Kyah!

monokuma: Makoto! It's standing up!

makoto: What's standing up!?

monokuma: Do you even have to ask?  
Your flagpole!

siramay: makoto you dirty dog!

makoto: not you to!  
Get the hell out of here!

siramay: LAUNGAGE!  
 _death stare_

_and so they continued to argue until makoto tried to hit monokuma_   
_he missed obviously but still it be nice to see what would happen if he actually did hit monokuma_   
_i mean he would die since its a rule violation but it still be interesting to see him hit monokuma_

_Monokuma had come along and swiftly destroyed the good mood we'd just created (and your big buddy) I WASENT! (riiigggghhtt). Sayaka and I headed back to the dorms._

_then after all that and leaving sayayka he went to claim down in his room_

siramay: if it makes you feel any better your sister is safe

makoto: oh thank goodness, wait what about my parents?

siramay: i don't know...

makoto: what do you mean you don't know!

siramay: i don't know! cause in this situation it make sense they dead but also not especially with the faking of there death it would just make no sense to say they died but actually they didn't only for them to die but if they are ok then where are they!? so its possible they are alive

makoto: what!?

siramay: look makoto for now we got bigger fish to fry but I'll make yah a deal to make sure that possibility that they are alive is a definite!  
yee? _siramay reaches out his hand and makoto shakes it he could feel siramay put all his excitement in the shake as he felt his body get lifted off the ground then dropped again_ _repeatedly_

makoto: sure

siramay: GREAT now lets go we got a whole killing game to survive from

_then later that night sayaka claim in with her whole spiel_

makoto: : Th-Then... Why don't you stay in my room tonight? Would that make you feel a little better?

siramay: how lewd!

makoto: n-not like that!

siramay: aw come on makoto there's nothing wrong with a boy and a girl sharing a bed as long as they don't make a baby  
this is a killing game after all you're supposed to take life not make life  
then again... maybe that could help her! after all what kinda sick twisted monster would kill a pregnant woman?  
YES its perfect do it makoto! save sayakas life by making more life!

makoto: noooo.... _makoto made flustered noises as he tried to ignore what siramay had said_

_and so they went on_

sayaka: B-But...two people sharing one room is...you know...

siramay: a sleep over?

makoto: ...Ah! Oh jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't even think about that! Honestly, that didn't even cross my mind!

siramay: yeah! sleep overs how lewd! 

makoto: aren't you the one who went on a tangent about having baby's

siramay: you thought it to

_then sayaka made the offer of switching rooms as makoto agreed to it finding nothin wrong with the idea oh you sweet summer child... wait you where born in February you sweet spring child... wait or would that still be winter.... oh yeah winter you sweet winter child... oh like the mastermind! neat!_

_Sayaka gave me one last parting smile, and I headed off to "my" room._   
_I looked around as soon as I got out into the hall. Everyone else's doors were closed. There was no sign of life._

siramay: hmmm i feel like it be rude if i also slept in her room with you...

makoto: so what will you do?

_then a light bulb appeared over siramay's head LITERALY  
he then gave it to makoto_

siramay: here have this! i have a date with destiny!  
 _the final one i might have!  
_ **he then walked strait thought the door of someone else's room "junkos"**

_and so makoto went into sayakas room alone as he went to sleep  
if you listen closely you can hear her screams!_

* * *

**MonoKUma TheAtER**

Imagine you're all in a big spaceship, in the middle of an intergalactic adventure. You've heard of Noah's Ark, right? We're sort of like that. We've set sail and left Earth behind! Here you don't have to worry about crazy neighbors, corrupt cops, drunk drivers, or pyromaniacs! You don't have to worry about the ozone layer, or asthma-inducing air pollution! And of course, you don't have to stress about studying for finals or practicing for the big game! But... But even our divine world of freedom has a few rules. After all, freedom can only exist *because* of rules. If you're really dead set on returning to that tiny piece of dog poop you call Earth...please do your best to follow the rules. I hope I've made myself perfectly clear. So then, let's everyone do our best to follow these new guidelines and live happily ever after together!

* * *

_ a moment with siramay _

way to make fun of the tragedy going on outside haha but a fair points a fair point...

_I need Brazil, the throb, the thrill I've never been there, but someday I will Adventure and danger, killed by a stranger Let me be surprised. Today there's sun, they said there'd be snow When all said and done, it's fun not to know! What keeps my heart humming Is guessing what's coming Let me be surprised. Oh, ain't it great When fate lets you wait_   
_The world seems mirthless You feel worthless And suddenly there's a big Bright brand new day Oh, But, please do remember Down there's a world of used cars And singles bars, broken dreams And out of reach stars... But it isn't over, not for this ultimate they don't like to kill, but they don't buy this will. In 'bout three seconds, they'll have realized_   
_And he's gonna be Wait'll you see she's gonna be Surprised!_

* * *

_then makoto woke up_

_I sat up, still half asleep, and rubbed my eyes. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed. ...I remembered I was in Sayaka's room. (and in her cloths!) WHAT... No im not! (hahahha sorry cant help myself)_

_so makoto went out of the room and was greeted by siramay_

siramay: good morning! did you sleep well

makoto: actually yeah what about you!

siramay: i slept like a angel with a angel!   
_siramay said happily trotting on all fours_

makoto: does she know you're a dragon yet?

siramay: ...no   
_siramay then stood up strait on both feet and started singing_

I can't let her learn about my past...  
If she found out where I came from, she'd turn so fast!  
And not look back, I can't go back, I just won't go back!

... sorry sometimes i just gotta let out all my emotions in song  
... i'll tell her tomorrow promise!   
_i said knowing full well she wont live to see_ _tomorrow_

makoto: ...ok but I'm holding you to that

siramay: great now lets go to the dining hall

_and so they made it the the dining hall  
course as everyone came sayaka was not there_

_Listening to everyone talk like that, a small, dark speck of unease rose up inside of me._

makoto: why are you smiling

siramay: i am! oh sorry my face has a bad habit of not reading the room

_And that speck started to grow quickly..._

makoto: I-I need to go... I have to check on her!

_The words had barely left my lips before I flew out into the hall. (YOU HAVE WINGS!?) NO!!_

_and then they went to makotos room witch looked like death  
witch was fair and then makoto gently opened the door of his bathroom  
not another sayori! _

_  
**DEAD** _

_then makoto passed out_

siramay: thats rough buddy

* * *

_then makoto woke up in the gym with everyone else... oh no_

_so makoto woke up in the gym with everyone obviously freaking out poor buddy  
then monokuma came in... of course_

monokuma: You already know the answer! The one who killed her is...one of you!

siramay: bum bum buuuuuum

monokuma: Hmm? What's the matter? You guys all look like you're about to see a dove get shot up with a Gatling gun!

siramay: that actually sounds pretty cool

_and then monokuma explains the mechanics of the -c-c-c-c-c CLASS TRIAALLLLL!_   
_........ mmmmm_

_then as monokuma added the rule..._

"junko"/mukuro: W-Wait, hold on a second!

siramay: NO!  
 _i bit my hand to cover my mouth this had to happen_

"junko"/mukuro: You're freaking insane, you know that!?

siramay: don't do it!  
 _i said though i knew there was no way around it_  
  
monokuma: Hmm?

"junko"/mukuro: A class trial? What the hell is that!? I don't want anything to do with it!

monokuma: Why not?

"junko"/mukuro: Whaddya mean why not!? Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone!?

siramay: they cant hear me...  
 _how could i be so powerless when it truly matters_

monokuma: What!? Are you saying you're not gonna participate in the trial!? Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!

"junko"/mukuro: What? Punishment?

siramay: YOUR SISTER IS CRAZY SHES GOING TO KILL YOU!  
 _i said though its not like the universe would let anyone hear that theres no way around it_

monokuma: I might...I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something!

"junko"/mukuro: Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be part of this!

siramay: im sorry little one theres no way around it...

monokuma: Don't be so selfish!

"junko"/mukuro: You're the one being selfish! Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!

_theres no way around it theres no way around it theres no way around it theres no way around it theres no way around it theres no way around it_

monokuma: The evil standing here before me... I'm trembling with fear...!   
But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist till the very end...! If you really wanna get out of here...  
You'll have to go through me first!

_As he said that, he came charging at us. Although is was more of a waddle... But then..._

siramay: NO  
hes going to kill yooooooou...

monokuma: Gyumeh!

"junko"/mukuro: Are you enjoying yourself now?

monokuma: Are you?

"junko"/mukuro: Huh?

siramay: nononononoonononononoononono

: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. (nononoonononono) You've violated a school regulation... (dont do it) I invoke the mighty summon spell! (IF YOU DO IT I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT I PROMISE!) Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir! 

_then it happend... it happend right befor my eyes_

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
MUKURO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
 _i run up to her and hold her in my arms  
enveloping the rest of the world in black so its just us. i just wanna be there for her one last time..._  
Don’t die on me mukuro please…  
Look at me, Mukuro. Why else live, if not for love?

[MUKURO]  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don’t mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

[MUKURO & ENSEMBLE]  
And you can tell everybody

[ENSEMBLE]  
You can tell everybody

[MUKURO & ENSEMBLE]  
This is your song

[ENSEMBLE]  
This is your song

[MUKURO & ENSEMBLE]  
It may be quite simple, but

[ENSEMBLE]  
It may be quite simple, but

[MUKURO & ENSEMBLE]  
Now that it's done

[ENSEMBLE]  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words

[MUKURO & SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes

[ENSEMBLE]  
How wonderful life is

[MUKURO & SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes

[ENSEMBLE]  
How wonderful life is

[MUKURO & SIRAMAY]  
We can be heroes

[ENSEMBLE]  
How wonderful life is  
While you're in the world

[SIRAMAY]  
While you're in the world!

[MUKURO]  
How wonderful life is

[MUKURO, SIRAMAY & HUSK]  
WHILE YOU'RE IN THE-  
…

_And just like that...she never moved again..._

[SIRAMAY]  
How wonderful life is…  
While you're in the world…

...  
...  
...


	6. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones under pressure as we do the first trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/FKiBG8y2UsY

....  
....  
....

_makoto places his hand on siramay’s shoulder_

makoto: I’m so sorry you must have really cared about junko-

_calling mukuro junko even though mukuro is mukuro though makoto has no way of knowing and siramay being unable to correct him due to the laws of the universe filled siramay with so much rage he threw makoto so high he slammed to the top of the ceiling then fell down_

siramay: OH MY KODAKA I AM SO SORRY

_siramay says as he heals makotos injury's_

I truly didn’t mean it I swear, and I am so sorry I hurt you just, don’t say that name, don’t say that name ever again please  
it makes me uncomfortable 

makoto: I’m sorry I should have known I’ll restrain from doing it

siramay: thank you...  
ANYWAY

_and so monokuma went on and about his rible rable on the class trial and the investigation then left as everyone grabbed their bearings and kyoko kyokoed and makoto rised the occasion to avenge sayakas death truly a hero oh and yasuhiro found out everything was real_

yasuhiro: Hell no! S-Someone save me! Let me outta here! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!

siramay: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR!! 

makoto: ?

siramay: it’s my emotions I get to cope how I want! 

_and then everyone talked about how they would investigate the body and bla bla bla I already know Leon did it I just need to wait to get it over with_   
_and then they all believed makoto killed her OH NO! NOT MY BABY BOI_

_and then they all went to investigate and so the investigation started!_

siramay: OH NO my-bro-to they all think you did sayaka in  
as opposed to doing her in general  
BUT THATS NOT GOOD WE GOTTA CLEAR YOUR NAME 

makoto: yeah but how do I do that?

siramay: the same way all honest men clear their name  
TALKING AND BASIC LOGIC 

_so makoto checked the monokuma file and began his investigation_

siramay: ugh it’s so tiering the fact that shes making us find the killer is a real hassle

makoto: who?

siramay: who who?

makoto: right now you said "she" is making us find the killer

siramay: WHAT NO you must have your ears broken makoto make like a doctor a fix them

makoto: what do you know

_makoto proceeded to stare down siramay_

siramay: uh um er... STOP STAREING INTO MY SOOOUULLL  
OK OK I ADMIT IT I KNOW WHO THE MASTERMIND IS 

makoto: REALY WHO?!

siramay: I can’t tell you...

makoto: why not!?

siramay: I’m not even supposed to be here makoto if I give you information now that you didn’t yet come to find yourself the universe will explode! and you don’t want it to explode right?.... or do you? makoto! I never took you as the type who would commit genocide to bring back a loved one ooouuu how evil

makoto: no! I’m not like that! but isn’t there anything you can tell me about them

siramay: I can apply a face to a name if that helps _siramay then summons a pen and paper and draws_

makoto: oh thank you! this could really help us- ... what the heck is that?

  
_the drawing_

siramay: WHAT? you think I could actually draw them there visage is way too ugly for me to put on paper if anything I made them look better   
not that they are ugly well I mean I think they are but I heard you humans have different beauty standards meanwhile I judge beauty by character  
they would have to earn the right for me to draw them... but for now this image will do  
also I hate calling them "the mastermind" that’s a good waste of seconds in that time I could save your life if it was a shorter moniker   
OU ZETSU! get it? cause zetsubo! hahhahahaha

makoto: ....

siramay: ...

makoto: ...  
 _makoto pressed his hands on his face this was all too stressful for him a girl he cared about died someone else did it and if they don’t find out who everyone will die and the one person who seems to have a clue on whats going on did THAT he just wants one bit of useful information_

please is there anything anything at all you can tell me about the mastermind

siramay: ....  
....  
....

makoto: about zetsu

siramay: well there is one thing...

makoto: !

siramay: they  
like.....  
David bowie music

makoto: what?

siramay: I know right! like you wouldn’t think with how she is she would enjoy that sort of thing but when her basically dad popped the cd in and she heard his wonderful calming voice it’s like a spark ignited in her eyes as she instantly fell in love that’s kinda how life is you know? even with are similar loves and set ideals we can still love something so out there that’s not usually us, an amount of his songs are like space witch would makes sense she does enjoy space you know classic human nature of loving what we can’t understand and whats the most un-understandable thing but space? (well maybe the ocean but still) maybe if there life was all right they’d be an astronaut and not... this  
but yes I can see her now... looking outside, at the night sky, raising her hand in the air, the stars are out tonight, wondering about all the unknown things wondering if there’s more to life... wondering, is there life on mars?

_this was quite an insight makoto didn’t know he needed it made him think_

siramay: but I guess that’s not what you want so let me show you this!

_siramay shows makoto a glowing red orb, it floated in siramays hand and despite its red color it had a sense of coldness_

makoto: what is that?

siramay: ZETSUS SOUL!

makoto: WHAT!?

siramay: I KNOW SO COOL RIGHT!? 

makoto: how did you get that!?!?

siramay: oh you know when you don’t remember anything it’s easy to give away everything

makoto: so you stole their soul?

siramay: nonononono makoto I’m not a demon I’m only barrowing it when they die I have to let it go to send it to its afterlife   
but there’s a lot I can do with it while shes still alive

makoto: like what? 

siramay: do you really wanna know?

makoto: no...

siramay: did my info help 

makoto: not really

siramay: well ask me again later the more you find out about the school the lore I can spill  
BUT FOR NOW WE MUST AVAGE SAYAKA

_and so makoto proceeded to investigate everything  
while siramay stood around doing nothing... I was tired and had nothing to do... but then I had an idea_

[SIRAMAY]  
Mmm num ba de  
Dum bum ba be  
Doo buh dum ba beh

Mmm num ba de  
Dum bum ba be  
Doo buh dum ba beh

Mmm num ba de  
Dum bum ba be  
Doo buh dum ba beh

PRESSURE  
pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

makoto: what are you doing?

siramay: what does it look like I’m doing  
I’m singing!

makoto: why?

[SIRAMAY]  
Cause it’s fun!  
so you just do your thing and I’ll do mine

Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da- that's okay

It's the terror of knowing what this world is about!  
Watching some good friends screaming, "Let me out!"  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people, people on streets

Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
Okay  
Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours  
Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
PEOPLE ON STREETS!  
Ee da de da de  
PEOPLE ON STREETS!  
Ee da de da de da de da

It's the terror of knowing what this world is about!  
Watching some good friends screaming, 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high  
Pressure on people, people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why, why, whHHHHHHHHYYYYYyyyyy?  
LOVE, love, love, love, love!  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking

Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love  
Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?

cause love's such an old-fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night  
And love (People on streets) dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance!  
This is our last dance!  
This is ourselves under pressure...  
Under pressure...  
Under pressure  
Pressure...

**Ding dong, Bing bong**

monokuma: Erm, so ah...I'm getting tired of waiting. What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!

siramay: DAH! done already!?  
man time flies when you're having fun

ok makoto are you ready for what lies in store?

makoto: well no but I know that I have to do it

siramay: that’s the spirit I believe in you makoto you will find that killer and bring them to justice, you have any idea who might be the killer?

makoto: not really

siramay: well I do

makoto: really!? who?

siramay: sorry can’t say

makoto: Why not!

siramay: cause makoto I  
am stupid  
and due to that I am bad at the art of explaining and it’s one thing to know WHO did it but it’s a whole nother rodeo to explain HOW it was done and it’s not just finding out you need to do you also have to explain and convince everyone else how it was done I can tell you to invest in shin guards 5 years in the future but without the context you won’t know why so you won’t   
and if I tell you now you won’t think strait and be bias with your info  
to truly understand how something is done you must know nothing after all its easier to learn your first language over your second 

makoto: for someone who’s bad at explaining that was a real good explanation on why you can’t explain the situation

siramay: REALY!? THANKS! 

_and so makoto and siramay went into the red room down the elevator leading to the class trial  
and so after some chatter everyone stood on their respective podium   
but there was one problem_

makoto: um muse?

siramay: yeah?

makoto: do you have to stand so close

_makoto stood on his podium as he felt slightly uncomfortable feeling siramays stomach press against his back as siramay stood on the same podium leaning down resting his hands on the stand_

siramay: well where else am I supposed to stand?

makoto: there’s an empty stand right there

siramay: that’s the masterminds podium! I’m not gonna stand there it has their gross germs on it

_shivers in fear_

and I don’t think you’d take it lightly if I went on syakas?

makoto: no....

siramay: then its settled!

_siramay rest his head on makotos_

_And so, the curtain on our first case opened.  
A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...  
A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...  
A deadly...Class Trial!_

_and so the class trial started  
and siramay watched on as makoto went through this trial like a true natural it was truly beautiful 1,5 ,10 he could see this a million times but the look in makotos eyes and the strength in his voice would never get old or boring and that’s something both can agree on  
siramay did not have much to say but cheered on makoto every now and then but makoto did a good job with the trial_

sakura: : But even if that really is an **N** , " **N037** " doesn't make any more sense than before...

siramay: NOEL! THATS IT ITS NOOEEEELLLL

makoto: there no one here named noel

siramay: that’s what you think

makoto: wait someone here is actually called noel!?

siramay: ....no-el

makoto: wait a minute noel....n-o-e-l-e-o-n!   
_gasp in Japanese_

_and then a spark appeared in makotos eyes a spark that siramay loved so much the spark of one who found out the secrets of the universe as if all the pieces of a 1000 page puzzle falled into place  
and oh it was gonna get better from here as makoto cornered Leon_

Chihiro: But the distance from the gate to the incinerator has to be at least...thirty feet, right? The pinpoint accuracy you'd need to throw a glass ball that far and hit something that small... Could someone really do that?

Leon: Th-That's right! There's no way! It'd be impossible!

makoto: Difficult, absolutely. Impossible? I don't think so. Because the killer is...

_It wouldn't have been much of a challenge at all for the killer. Because..._

siramay: THEY WHERE THE ULTIMATE FANFIC CREATOR AND THEY WROTE IT TO HAPPEN   
_siramay said in a stupidly confident voice_

makoto: ???

siramay: nah I kid its cause he’s a baseball boy

_and so makoto continue to corner Leon with his sins_

makoto: Because the killer is the **Ultimate Baseball Star**. Isn't that right, Leon!?

siramay: _fawns over makoto in English oh the power and confidence in his voice truly whoever makoto ends up with is the true ultimate luck_

_and so makoto explained the summery of the case to prove leons guilt_

siramay: SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!!

_and so Leon was caught in the act_

siramay: GUILTY!   
_siramay summons a gabble and starts banging it_  
GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY!

good job makoto 

_he gives makoto a congratulatory pat on the back_

makoto: oh it was nothing

siramay: oh it was everything  
but I digress let’s continue on

_and so Leon was deemed guilty, monokuma was antagonizing makoto but kyoko chilled I’m it how sweet and now Leon will receive his punishment or to avoid butter on the egg, he'll DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (bum bump buuuuum)  
o uh nothing to it but to do it_

**and so the execution happened**

[here](https://youtu.be/4ADpMHkGfE4)

siramay: OH MY GOD HE GOT STONED BUT INSTED OF STONES IT WAS BASE BALLS

makoto: _What we saw... That was the true face of despair. I mean, if we can't call it that, what else could we call it?_

siramay: depravity! that’s what you call it makoto

_and so everyone after having an argument with monokuma cooled down and makoto had a privet convo with kyoko_

kyoko: Because...you're the kind of person who can overcome this. Because you can move past the deaths of your friends--Sayaka and Leon--and keep moving forward.

siramay: ....

_siramay wanted to make a joke on the widths and heights along with the depths of the characters but siramay new makoto needed this and didn’t want to ruin that he had respect_

makoto: No... I'm going to carry them with me the rest of my life. How could I possibly "move past" something like that? Leon...Sayaka... I'll carry them with me forever. I'll carry their memories with me wherever I go!

siramay: _siramay smiled when makoto said that_  
makoto I’ve traveled the multiverse and met millions of different characters but hearing what you said now... you are probably the strongest man I’ve ever met  
 _siramay patted makoto on the shoulder_

kyoko: By the way, I have to admit, I'm curious... How did you know I wanted to talk to you about Sayaka?

makoto: Oh, well...  
...I'm psychic.

kyoko: Huh...?

makoto: Kidding... I just have pretty good intuition.

siramay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA good one bro

_and so we laughed off are troubles till makoto and I walked back to his room  
but there was still something I had to do_

makoto.... you get ready for bed without me there’s still something I gotta do

makoto: huh? what?

siramay: let’s just say I need to grieve alone for a bit

makoto: oh I understand...  
 _and so makoto went to his room while I walked back to the gym I stood near the gyms podium I looked down where she died...  
I still had one thing to do Afterall you NEVER hurt the people I care about_

[SIRAMAY]  
The jerk face lies in bed now  
Half sad her sister’s dead now  
I guess you could say she died  
In deep despair  
she thinks she used to love her  
But push, it came to shove her  
A girl disposed  
A life case closed  
And no one seems to care  
To grieve Mukuro

Now no one's on her shoulder...  
But her mattress don't feel colder...  
In fact it's hellish hot  
And the air is dank and steaming  
Yet her body starts to shiver  
When the window cracks a sliver  
And a fiery fog from the miry bog  
Pours in the room in a sticky gloom  
And there the girl sees dead Mukuro

_siramay starts smiling an evil smile with a manic movement explaining exactly whats going on_

she's TERRIFIED!  
BUT SHE KEEPS HER PRIDE!  
CAUSE SHE KNOW THAT SHE AIN'T DREAMING!!  
AND SHE STARTS SCREAMING

"Leave, Mukuro!  
Hell sent y'all back here for more  
'Cause ain't no one ever loved you!"  
But said Mukuro  
"I come to settle a score,"  
And she shows them her feet are bound in chains  
And loyal Mukuro

...  
Hahahahha  
AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
REMAINS!  
And remains  
And remains!  
AND REMAINS!

Someone's  
Howling! ( _screams can be heard in the distance:_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _)_  
Screams like sighing!  
With battered breath (o-o-oh! AAAAAHHH-)  
Grating!  
Growling! (AH- AH-)  
NEVER DYING! (AHHHH)  
In a fate worse than death!

MUKURO, she cries her miserable wail  
SO THAT JERK FACE WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!  
No—no reprieve, Mukuro  
She brings their soul down to hell  
A caution to the cruelest women (a caution to the cruelest of)—  
GOD LOVES MUKURO!  
PRAISE BE!  
AMEN!

**dramatic pose**   
**dramatic pose**   
**dramatic pose**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/o8V8Vqbwnxs?t=284


	7. Where's The Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siramay does a really bad job at explaining his viewpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/t6PxFaGhDtw

_and so makoto woke up after the events of yesterday and while many thoughts where flowing in his head he couldn’t focus on them cause at the moment he felt quite odd not mentally but in general for example his bed felt a lot warmer and lumpier and he felt a weight on his stomach and it felt slowly like he was gently moving up and down and when he finally looked around he saw  
siramay himself sleeping on makotos bed and using makoto as a plushie sleeping soundly _

siramay: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

makoto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

siramay: zz....! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

_siramay jumps off the bed and starts bowing down to makoto_

siramay: I AM SO SORRY MAKOTO BUT I WAS SO UPSETY AND I COULDENT SLEEP SO I COULDENT MAKE AN AIR BED AND YOUR BED LOOKED SO SOFT AND YOU LOOKED SO CUDDLY AND SWEET IM SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!   
IM A WORM A WORTHLESS WOOOORRRMMM!!!

makoto: its ok its ok- just calm down and, don’t do that again

siramay: daw makoto you are a sweetie!  
 _though no promises on that  
_ but I am really sorry 

makoto: _...It's gone... ... She...she really is gone. ... It's almost like...there was never anything there to begin with. Every last sign of Sayaka's existence has disappeared without a trace..._

siramay: so you feeling better since that girl you liked is dead? I know I am!

makoto: ...

siramay: ...  
... yeah sorry sometimes I don’t read the room

that’s just cause my emotions are all wavy like a loose screw its all like one day I can be all  
woooooo..... and sad and depression bunnies and next day I’ll be all   
WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP just living life loving life   
I don’t know why myself, but that’s life and I live with it

though I guess that’s also because I got my revenge

makoto: what did you do?

siramay: let’s just say... zetsu probably didn’t have a good night sleep last night... and they won’t be having one for the rest of their life ...hahahahhahahahahaahha!

 _siramay let out an evil laugh and while he should be happy the mastermind got there just deserts but the way siramay said it made him nervous_

_then makoto went to the dining hall then bayakua was a jerk then chiro got all sad cause they basically felt like they murdered Leon though they shouldn’t then they were trying to comfort eachother on that fact then monokuma came in like the party pooper he is to blame them for the death how rude insulting people for not being strong enough to hold back on their murder urges... but you're evil so it makes sense you’d say that and then that day ended and was the true beginning of chapter 2! in witch makoto had to go to the gym they did work out, makes sense exercise is good for mental health something zetsu clearly lacks! then monokuma continued there ribble rable_

monokuma: If exercise makes you laugh, exercise will make you cry! Now, if you keep doing these exercises, you will uncover the secret of the Assassin's Fist! Passed down from generation to generation in the empire of darkness... The power can by yours!

siramay: for 10 easy payments of $9.95

monokuma: and your soul

siramay: and your arm and your leg!

monokuma: and the other arm and other leg!

siramay: AND YOUR GENITALS! 

makoto: It doesn't matter! Just get to the point. Did you really call us down here just to exercise?

monokuma: Of course not! You think I have that kind of free time on my hands!?

siramay: you don’t have hands you have paws...  
also yes

monokuma: Ahh, I'd like to make an announcement! Every time you overcome a class trial here at Hope's Peak, a **whole new world** will open up to you!

siramay: a whole new woooorrld don’t you dare close your eyes

_and so everyone was talking about the new floor that opened up and so they left to check that out  
then makoto saw a letter of how the school closed then it makes them think_

siramay: you know when I first saw this I thought this was like an evil government experiment thing you know all "test the limits of humanity" and all that

makoto: is it?

siramay: oh nononono I assure you the government has nothing to do with this so breath a sigh of relief

makoto: oh why?

siramay: cause if it was then they’d pretty much get away with it I mean it’s the government it has thousands of people that also control a huge chunk of the world the only thing you could do about that is stage some coup but that would take like 10 years and many people would die then you’d also have to run the world since you took down the old rulers OH ITS SO TIREING GEEZ!!   
so you should thank kodaka it’s not going that route

makoto: yeah... wait first saw this? 

siramay: I’ll explain later   
_  
and so makoto continued to explore  
_ in which we got to the pool pre locker area witch monokuma went on his talk

Aoi: Oh! And I guess you need your handbook to get into the locker rooms!

makoto: Really?

monokuma: Really really!

siramay: really saka-willy!

makoto: stop bouncing off monokuma!

siramay: I’m not bouncing of monokuma

_siramay then shapeshifted into a big rubber ball in which he launched himself off the walls and on monokuma pushing him a bit forward as siramay went the opposite direction_

monokuma: dah-

siramay: now I’m bouncing off him!  
hahahahahaha

makoto: ......

siramay: ..... 

I’m sorry 

_siramay then made a portal and sank himself in it disappearing_

monokuma: Anyone who commits such indecency will be punished without mercy for their scandalous sexual depravity!

_siramay then appeared again_

siramay: as opposed to your actual depravity 

monokuma: See, there's a Gatling gun mounted on the ceiling, right? And it'll be all DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA!

Aoi: I bet it'd really hurt to get shot by that thing!

siramay: ah noooo you don’t say?

_as they went talking_

monokuma: It's cuz all you teenagers are sex-crazed maniacs! You're at that age you'd try humping a plastic bottle! So to keep anything unseemly from happening, I have to maintain a rigorous watch!

siramay: implying you didn’t  
but then again with your looks you wouldn’t need to!  
but you also had money so you could pay a brothel  
but you also had a sister so you don’t even need to pay hahahah.......waaaaaaahhhh   
_siramay said looking down in sadness but an over the top sadness_

_and then everyone went back to the dining hall to discuss_

taka: The warehouse and bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorms are now open!

siramay: YEAAAHHH!

makoto: ?

siramay: I love baths makoto   
**slaps his own belly**  
I’m a bath man!

_but then mondo got mad at taka because there was no exist_

aw you made justice mad... how could you 

_but you two do end up gay and dead later so I’ll allow it  
then it was night _

_We all promised not to leave our rooms during nighttime... There's not much else to do. I guess I'll just go to bed._

siramay: good night my-koto!

* * *

** MonoKuMa THeATEr **

monokuma: Mr. Monokuma... Mr. Monokuma, do you have a second? I...I don't really like myself. I don't have any kind of skill or hobby I can say I'm super good at... And my grades are totally average, too. My reflexes are okay. Not great, not awful. I could get into a decent college, where I'd make a few friends. Maybe even find a normal girlfriend... Which is exactly why I don't like who I am! I understand that now! My life is just one giant copy-paste! I don't have any imagination! I'm a perfectly average cardboard cutout! You see what I mean, right Mr. Monokuma!?

* * *

_ a moment with siramay _

for someone named monokuma you seem to hate monotony I even think you fear it but there’s no phobia I found for that, maybe there is but I’m not the smart bulb you know? you were always like that wanting not to just live a life wanting to do something important something grand you wanted the world to remember who you are, but did you ever stop to think if you were happy of course you didn’t your miserable that’s why you enjoy it right? but it’s not like you will stop you have nothing to go back to the worlds in shambles and you just killed the last person that genuinely cared for you all you have left is this goal and even then oh how you would love to stop but you can’t do it yourself you need someone to do it for you, oh how you hate monotony but....I think your secretly jealous I mean look at you having all this power and nothing but sadness to show for t while the average joe has a stable job, a loving wife a home and children, they may think it’s not much but oh, oh though Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives they're Heedless of the gift it is to be them wouldn’t you love to wake up from this bad dream? to see your sister, your lover and even the man you called a father all alive and happy, you may not do much but just living would be enough, cause you'd be happy... but it’s not a dream... you have nothing... so you press on, after all it’s the only thing you can do.... right?

* * *

_so then makoto woke up to another eventful day as he went to the dining hall to talk with the others in which celest went crazy and everyone worried bayakua might have died and went to search for him_

siramay: you'll find him in the library

makoto: huh? how'd you know that?

siramay: makoto I know lots of things!  
I also don’t know lots of things  
so I guess that’s life you know some things and are completely clueless to others

makoto: but why is he there

siramay: I’m not bayakua makoto... though I can shapeshift into him  
 _siramay then used his magic to shapeshift into bayakua  
even going as far as to mimic his voice  
  
_now why don’t you make like a filthy peasant and go up and ask him yourself!.....  
 _then he turned back_  
was that a good impression? I was going for smug rich boy 

makoto: I thought it was pretty good

siramay: daaw thanks!  
now TO THE LIBRARY

_and so as they got to the library they say bayakua in the flesh_

makoto: Hey, uh...what are you doing?

bayakua: I'm fishing. What does it look like I'm doing? 

siramay: fishing!

makoto: ?

siramay: for books?

makoto: ah

_and so everyone started talking as bayakua was being a huge jerk  
so himself_

celest: Do not bother arguing with him. For him, the concept of losing simply does not exist. He is the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** , after all--a boy raised to succeed from the day he was born.

siramay: when he won his first swimming competition 

makoto: what?

siramay: ignore me

_man and this guys a survivor.... but I do admit after my viewing of drt I will admit he does have a heart deep in there just gotta stuff his mouth with humble pie first_   
_though I’m more a cake man_

_then after that convo everyone left_

siramay: ugh I can’t stand jerks makoto   
like steal stuff? I’m cool  
murder 1 guy? ok  
murder 10? great  
murder the world? nice to meet yah let’s be friends  
BUT BEING A JERK FACE!? I cross the line! like jeez it won’t kill you to treat people with respect

makoto: wait you're ok with murder?

siramay: look makoto no matter what I say you will hold the opinion murder is wrong and I don’t wanna change that you're an angel and I love how you have such strong beliefs so just tell me I’m wrong and I’ll be happy that you can be so strong willed

_makoto did not know what to say with this_

look buddy I’m on your side to stop zetsu so let’s just burn that bridge when we get to it k?

_and so siramay trotted off_

_and then there was free time!_

siramay: oh hey makoto maybe you could uh hang out with me!

makoto: really?

siramay: yeah we can go to the av room I just gotta copy of Dracula the musical so we could watch that together

makoto: they made a musical on that

siramay: they can make a musical on anything with enough determination!   
so please?

makoto: sure why not?

siramay: YEAH! ok let’s go!

**and so I spent time with siramay watching musicals**

siramay: so you wanna ask me a question?

makoto: huh

siramay: come on makoto I’m a magical dragon from another dimension I know there are things you want to know but uh don’t get to deep with me let’s keep it simple for now after all we're still acquaintances 

makoto: well..... uh so why do you like musicals

siramay: what?

makoto: why do you like musicals? 

siramay: that’s..... A GREAT QUESTION!!  
 _siramay shouted_

 _....._ I guess I was just born like that

makoto: huh?

siramay: well you mean you know a matter of nature vs nurture  
where your born you or you get made to you  
but I don’t think it’s a matter of vs but more a matter of and its nature and nurture after all when some babies are born they are happy while others cry

or the fact of their looks the color of their eyes and skin is all in the nature   
but I mean someone who’s been shown the tragedies of life is more inclined to be depressed then one who’s shown the wonders  
that’s nurture but sometimes it’s the other way around after all its a bit of nature like the sad methodology of learned helplessness that’s pure nature learning and knowing you can’t do anything about your situation so why try.... well I guess that’s despair... BUT reminds me of a different experiment where there was a dog in a pool and he had to stay there till he drowned but the doctors would of course resuscitate him after but on the second time he lasted longer cause he had hope he would be saved so he pushed through! truly hope and despair is the nurture of life!

makoto: what does this have to do with musicals? 

siramay: huh? OH YEAH I FORGOT! so as I was saying I’m sure it was in my nature with my small head not being able to understand things when I was a little wolf pup

makoto: a wolf?

siramay: oh yeah makoto before I was a dragon I was a wolf it makes sense when you think about it

makoto: _no it dosent_

siramay: now I was just a simple wolf pup with a dream of happiness and so I watch all the little movies and shows not really understanding what was said but when I first heard it something in my heart awoke oh it was so long ago I can’t recall the song but it was the most beautiful thing I heard and I knew I needed to hear it again so I did! and again and again oh hearing songs filled a jolt in my bolt! a tingle in my wingle it just made me so happy I don’t know why it just did I blame brain science chemical formuli and all that  
so in other words IT MAKES ME HAPPY like every time I’m bored and got nothing to do I just pop on a song and my body’s filled with hype honestly that’s zetsus problem they didn’t listen to enough musicals 

but I digress my mouths tired from talking but this was fun ask me more questions later I love explaining and the look on your face is priceless but anyway I’m gonna take a nap

_and just like that siramay started floating to the sky and then he disintegrated_

siramay's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him.

_There's still plenty of time left. I can't just sit around here. I should head out. (hang out with mondo) why? (cause the universe said so)_

_and so he did!_

mondo: Hey, Makoto... Listen, there's somethin' I gotta ask you...  
  
makoto: Wh-What is it? You sound really serious...  
  
mondo: Just shut up and listen. So...are you a dog person or a cat person?  
  
makoto: ...Huh?  
  
mondo: Just tell me before I beat the shit outta you! I'm a dog person, by the way! So what are you!? C'mon, tell me!  
  
makoto: Am I a dog person, or a cat person? Well Mondo's a dog person, so...

_meanwhile siramay who was peeping and whos whole idea was this was looking at makotos thoughts and saw something that really struck him_

siramay: bear person?

makoto: w-what?

siramay: oh don’t play dumb I can read your thoughts while dog and cat person are there part of you wants to say bear person  
you like bears don’t you makoto?

makoto: uh well

siramay: aw its ok I like bears to they are big and warm and very loving even though they can also easily kill you  
 ~~like zetsu~~  
come on tell him  
tell him   
teeeelll hiiiiiimmmmmm

makoto: I don’t know

siramay: come on man I assure you nothing bad will happen

makoto: ...ok  
...  
A...bear person?

mondo: Bears?  
That's fucked up, man.  
You're not trying' to say you think Monokuma's cute, are ya?

makoto: ...

siramay: ... I’ll be honest monokuma never crossed my mind when telling you to do that  
maybe you should keep your bear love to yourself 

_and so makoto never told anyone else about his love for bears after that_

_needless to say it all went pretty well_

_and then it was nighttime again_

_Another day gone... But even though today is over...this "game" definitely isn't. How long is it gonna keep going?  
All the stress and anxiety kept me from falling asleep until late in the night..._

* * *

** MonoKuMa THeATEr **

monokuma: Whenever I spot a cute girl, I have a tendency to stare. I can't help it--I just gaze with intensity. The other day, I rode my bike to the train station... I was in the bathroom, just looking at myself in the mirror...

* * *

_ a moment with siramay _

....GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY  
but then again you're bisexual so...BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AHAHAHAAHAHHA but in all seriousness...you know some people think you're homophobic j but I don’t really think so at all now don’t get me wrong if someone’s sensitive on their sexuality you will totally mock them for it ~~Juzo~~ but it’s not like you active go out for gays though I’m sure you have quite the on point gaydar heck I’m sure you’d mock him even if he was strait his internalized homophobia was just a bonus..... considering you're bi I wonder if you have a similar initialization WHAT AM I SAYING OF COURSE YOU DO hating yourself is your number 1 hobby but if you get despair from doing it then that means you don’t actually believe in homophobia but the way I see it you're one of those villains that are like "I don’t care about you're beliefs as long as you're on my side!" so yeah as long as there spreading or are in despair they can go off yah? that’s fair a classic way to keep followers following you a win win for you I guess cause the hero’s will think you're phobic and go against you and you're lackeys will think you're supportive and work for you not that it really matters in the end Afterall biphobia is the least of your worry’s...

* * *

_and so it was morning again and the usual happened then more free time which was also the same as usual and now makoto got roped into mondo and justices argument_

mondo: There's a bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorm, right? With a sauna inside?

taka: I see...a simple endurance contest, is it?  
We're going to see who can stay in the sauna the longest, am I right!?

mondo: Goddamn straight!

siramay: is what they won’t be after this is over...

makoto: wait what?

siramay: you'll see...

_and so their sauna challenge went off and makoto had to leave_

makoto: there going to be ok right?

siramay: for once I can assure you that this will actually work out very well! 

makoto: oh! thank goodness

siramay: well I guess it’s goodnight off to dream land where everything’s grand

_The concern stayed with me as I slowly succumbed to sleep._

* * *

** MonoKuMa THeATEr **

monokuma: If fate does exist...does that mean your future is decided the moment you're born? If all your yesterdays pile up to create your tomorrow is your future as final as your past? I just don't know. That's why I'm still alive--because I don't know. That's why I desperately cling to life!

* * *

_ a moment with siramay _

truly a paradox are you one who is strong enough not to die but weak as to not truly live either but I say what you say is truly your way of living as at any moment you could end your life your ultimate desire but every attempt you take ends with your life still hanging by the strand spiting you to continue living your life of suffering and suffering when all you want is to end your suffering cause you feel your life is only a life to cause suffering you believe it’s why you were born and what you were made for but the reason you are still alive is true cause you don’t fully know and part of you hopes otherwise that maybe just maybe with the openings you made someone can finally stop you and suffering you could end it yourself but as I state you are not strong enough you need someone else to do it for you cause you have no hope for yourself, wait and hope it will come very soon it’s only a matter of time and you will not have to suffer any more continue clinging to life no matter how hard it is cause while fate is set in stone you are the chisel and while you can’t undo the mistakes you made you still have a chance to shape this block into something beautiful so do it!

* * *

_and so it was morning again in which makoto went to the dining hall and saw mondo and justice being gay... no literally, I’m not taking that back then the day passed toko came to makoto about bayakua being possibly strait for bayakua then more free time!  
and then IT was time... as monokuma told everyone to go to the gym and so as they were talking about police and hope for escape monokuma arrived_

monokuma: Listen, can I just be frank?

siramay: no but you can be monokuma  
ahahahahahahh

_makoto gawked at siramay and his blatant dad joke_

makoto: Are you gonna show us some demented thing to try and drive us all to murder!?

monokuma: Drive you to murder!? What a mean thing to say! Just awful!

siramay: yeah he’s gonna fly you to murder, or maybe swim you to murder

makoto: this is serious!

siramay: ok I’m sorry... _siramay looked down_

_and so monokuma released a new motive about peoples secrets_

__

monokuma: And those embarrassing memories and secrets are all contained in the **envelopes** I have right here!

siramay: how are you holding them?

monokuma: don’t question it!

_and so he gave out everyone’s secrets_

monokuma: You have 24 hours! If someone doesn't become blackened by then...all your deepest, darkest, most embarrassingest secrets will be exposed to the world! Maybe I'll roll by a crowded intersection in a van strapped with loudspeakers and spill the beans!

siramay: NOT THE BEANS!   
wait a minute I hate beans...  
carry on then!

makoto: muse!

siramay: what? it’s not like there’s something I can do about it

_and so monokuma left and everyone talked about their secrets until they left and siramay and makoto chatted_

siramay: you wet the bed till 5th grade? really

makoto: hey!

siramay: nononono I’m not saying that I’m just saying is that the best secret they could get like I could name a bunch more from my head  
like how you got hit by lightning and survived! or that from that accident you got a huge lightning scar Lichtenberg figure across your back from it! you honestly get a little embarrassed when you have to explain it to people but honestly I think it’s pretty cool, OH or all the other human ending accidents that you got into and survived... honestly you got into a lot of human ending accidents oh OR YOUR BIG HOPE!

makoto: my big hope?

siramay: ahahahha yeah makoto I know you gotta biiiiiiggg "hope" and I don’t mean your emotions either let’s just say for every 10cm of zetus "despairs" you got one inch of your "hope" HAHAHAHAHAHHA OH! OR THE FACT YOUR AN ACCIDENT! 

makoto: WHAT!

siramay: yeah old papa and mama naegi used all the protection they could for their nigh beneath the moonless sky but you in your first example of ultimate luck pushed passed it and where born! thankfully your parents where chill about it but yeah that seems like more a secret to be kept or maybe zetsu was sensitive about it since there an accident to

makoto: h-h-how do you know all this!?

siramay: ah there’s the kicker maybe I should reveal my secret to its only fair  
NO we can’t tell him that  
oh but I want to tell him  
he'll get mad at us  
but dosent he have the right to know?  
yes but sabotaging how he sees us shouldn’t be a part of it  
awe come on me you know it will all work out in the end hehehehheheh  
fnrgtregrteathrth  
 **then siramay slaps both sides of his face**  
well my-bro-to let me let you in on a little something....  
 _siramay then goes up to makotos ear_  
this isn’t my first time experiencing this 

makoto: huh?

siramay: well you know it’s to be said I... kinda sort of experienced this whole song and dance of you getting into hopes peak and being forced to kill by monokuma about 5 times before! and what a pleasant experience it is...

makoto: what! but-but-but how!?

siramay: well like I said I’m not just some dimension traveling dragon who got roped up in this mess I’m a  
 ** _ALL MIGHTLY ALL POWERFUL SHOWGUN DRAGON WHO CAN BEND THE COSMOS TO MY WILL!!!_**

_siramay said as the whole world exploded leaving siramay and makoto floating in space before the world reshape itself back to its original state_  
  
...but you know that’s all so tiering so why would I want to do that?

makoto: HOLD IT! 

siramay: wrong game

makoto: NO THATS WRONG!   
wait so you can do literally anything

siramay: yes

makoto: you have the power to stop this whole mess 

siramay: ...y..yes?

makoto: then why aren’t you doing that!

_makoto was genuinely mad_

siramay: makoto makoto makoto! no hold on here you can’t just think I have cake and eat it to its more complicated than that!   
if I just solve everything the universe would be furious I went against it and explode 

makoto: why?

siramay: well uh... it’s like uh.... you see.... UGH CURSE MY BAD EXPLENATIONS it’s like, there’s a balance the universe needs problems... OH let me explain it the best way I can

_then siramay summons a piano_

[SIRAMAY]  
Well you see some people think I’m a Mary sue  
Could this possibly be true?

No  
Positively no  
Spanish for no  
NO!

Not in the slightest  
So why the long faces?  
Why am I not in your good graces?

I think it’s time someone taught you guys a thing about having fun  
And as the awesome showgun dragon  
And most sensible one once said

Making sense where’s the fun!  
Don’t you know that is so over done  
Don’t you see what fun could be had?  
When the whole worlds going mad!

Whats the point in a battle?  
If the task dosent make your bones rattle  
Well I could be the smartest dragon in the whole world  
Or maybe destroy the planet with a meteor

Perhaps that would be faster but that’s such a bore!  
Where’s the fun  
Where’s the fun

~~Zetsu-bo Where’s the fun~~   
~~If the plot ends before it begun~~   
~~If I had just KILLED YOU!!~~   
~~We will never have truced~~

Try havoc, Mayhem too!  
Have a ball after all that’s what I wanna do  
I try and start to fix a problem or two  
Then watch the whole universe try and make do  
Its rather entertaining to see what we all do

That’s whats fun, always fun!  
HAHAHAHAH COMEON GUYS SING ALONG WHY DONTCHA?  
After all, it’s fun!

Where’s the fun  
Where’s the fun  
It all works out so there was no harm done

I couldn’t very well just let this pass me on by  
Cause yesterday I literally cried

HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHH!  
see? I can’t help myself!  
Well I could  
BUT WHY WOULD I WANT TO  
AhahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Where’s the fun  
Where’s the fun  
WHERE’S THE FUUUUUUUUUUUN

Ahahahha  
Do you get it now?

makoto: so you're not doing anything cause it’s fun?

siramay: well yes WAIT NO!

makoto: you could do anything to stop this but don’t cause it’s fun that’s awful   
YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN THE MASTERMIND!

siramay: WHAT NO MAKOTO THATS NOT WHAT I MENT 

makoto: I don’t want to hear it   
I just…need time to think about this  
just leave me alone for now...

siramay: MAKOTO 

_but makoto was ignoring siramay so siramay left in sadness_

siramay: GOSH DARN MY LACK OF WORDS   
_then siramay disintegrated in sadness for the night hoping tomorrow after the murder makoto would hear him out and forgive him for now he just had to find a way to properly word it_

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own danganronpa or the songs used in this fic but i do own my ocs


End file.
